L'aire du Panda
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Le Panda avait pris le contrôle de la France et avait obligé les youtubers à se cacher dans la ville de Selles-sur-cher. Mathieu et ses amis avaient donc décidé de combattre le Panda.
1. trailer

L'aire du Panda

 **Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Voici un trailer de la suite de '** **' 3 mois** **'', l'aire du Panda.**

 **Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Tu es bien sûr de ton choix ?

Oui.

Tu ose trahir tes ''amis'', tu le sais ?

Oui et je l'assume.

Alors bienvenue dans l'air du Panda *** !

Je suis Maître Panda et ça c'est moi pendant l'air du Panda.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Faîtes le moi savoir dans vos reviews ! Je voudrais savoir aussi si vous aller au Geek Faeries ce week end.**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**

 **PS : Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas quand je l'écrirais le chapitre 1 qui s'appellera (attention je spoil) : Roi Panda !**


	2. Roi Panda

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 _ **Et moi je suis Black Panda ! HaHaHaHaHa !**_

 **Bon … Voici le chapitre de la saison 2 de** **3 mois** **,** **L'air du Panda** **!**

 **Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Cela faisait trois mois déjà que l'air du Panda exister. Le Panda était devenu fou par ma faute. Quand cette aire fut créée, nous, les Youtubers étions obligés de nous cacher. Au début, nous étions tous séparés mais nous nous somme regroupés à Selle-Sur-Cher, là où le Panda n'y mettais plus les pieds depuis les Geek Faëries 2015*. Le Panda avait rencontré le vendredi soir, une magnifique fille du même âge que lui. Mais le destin n'a pas voulu qu'il sorte avec elle, vu que le lendemain, elle lui présenta son petite ami qui était bien plus musclé et grand que lui. Et depuis ce jour, il ne voulait plus y aller. Bref, nous somme, je pense en sécurité dans cette ville.

\- Mathieu ! T'as pas fait les courses !

\- C'était au tour d'Alexis !

\- Lequel ?!

\- Links !

Nous vivions a peut près tous dans le même manoir qui appartenait à mon grand-père. Il y avait LinksTheSun, ses frères, Chachou Panda, Antoine, Alexis L, Le fossoyeur, Bruce, Axolot, Seb et Fred, Bob, moi et mes personnalités. Nyo avait disparu quelque semaine après que nous nous étions regroupés ici.

\- Comment ça c'est à mon tour de faire les courses, je les ai faites la semaine dernière !

\- Et alors !

\- Donc c'est bien à toi Mathieu !

\- Non !

\- La ferme vous trois ! Et venez voir !

Fred nous avait appelés. Nous partîmes vers le salon ou se trouvait Fred. La télé était allumée sur la chaine des Infos.

\- Flash Info : Le roi Panda à de nouveau un message à nous faire passer.

\- Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui quelqu'un nous rejoins. Son nom ? Appelons-le le ''Manipulateur des Arts''. J'espère bien que mon cher ami Mathieu et ses amis vont bien HaHaHaHaHaHaHa !

\- Qui peut bien être le ''Manipulateur des Arts'' ? Je vous dis à ce soir dans le 20 heures. C'était Bob Barbas de Raptor News*.

Fred éteignit la télé. Il nous regarda, il appela les autres et nous parla d'une voix sérieuse par rapport à d'habitude après chaque message du Panda.

\- Ce ''Manipulateur des Art''. Cela se peut que c'est …

\- Impossible, c'est Impossible Fred !

\- Je sais Antoine. Mais c'est une hypothèse. Tu sais ça fait déjà quelque semaine qu'il a disparu.

\- …

\- J'ai juste une question … Où est le Geek ?

\- Avec les Alexis. Links et Lloyd.

\- Donc où sont les Alexis ?

Patron vint torse nu et en caleçon en sueur. Il aplatit ses cheveux en arrière et remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils en écartant les jambes. (Sans aucune retenu celui-là comme d'hab. ^^)

\- Ils sont dans ma chambre.

\- Et qu'es qu'ils font dans ta chambre ?

\- Ils se reposent vu ce que je leur ai fait …

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est dégeulasse !

\- Allons gamin, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ce que tu fais avec ton ''Sommet'' ?

Antoine rougit de plus belle et de même aussi. Je regardai le Patron d'un regard furieux.

\- Flash Info : Le roi Panda à un nouveau message pour nous.

\- Bonjour ! Bonjour ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle mais mauvaise pour mes ''amis'' les Youtubers que j'ai décidé d'aller les voir. Où suis-je ? Devant les portes du Manoir Sommet HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Laisser des …**

 **HaHaHaHaHaHaHa ! Je suis roi !**

 **Reviews … Black tu te calme ! Bon je vous laisse *se prend 3 balles dans le crâne***

 **Je suis le roi ici ! Respect moi !**

 **C'était Black Panda pour que vous m'obéissiez !**

 **Bye !**

 **HaHaHaHaHaHaHa !**

 *** : Une histoire inventé de toute pièce ^^**

 *** : Petite référence à DMC Devil May Cry (que j'adore ^^)**

 **Un peu d'aide :**

 **LinksTheSun : Alexis Breut**

 **Ses Frères : David et Jérémie Breut**

 **Chachou Panda : Chachou Panda**

 **Antoine : Antoine Daniel**

 **Alexis L : Alexis Lloyd**

 **Le fossoyeur : Le fossoyeur de film**

 **Bruce : E-penser**

 **Axolot : Axolot**

 **Seb et Fred : Sébastien Rassiat et Frédéric Molas**

 **Bob : Bob Lennon**


	3. Chantage

_**Bonjour ! Bonjour Misérables ! Je suis Black Panda ! Hi Hi ! Venez goûter à l'horreur d'un homme qui se meurt !**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas esclave !**_

* * *

\- Qu'es que …

Le Panda était devant nos portes mais il était seul, enfin, je le pensais. Je tremblais, de peur de me faire sniper la gueule. Ce malade de Panda n'oserait jamais se pointer sans garde dans cette ville. Links arriva -habillé- avec deux flingues dans chaque main qu'il me balança. Je le rattrapai rapidement.

\- Pourquoi tu me balances ça ? J'en veux pas !

\- Prends-les quand même.

\- Mat' écoutes-le et prends-les.

\- Antoine …

\- Et vas voir le Panda !

Tout le monde le regardèrent et sortirent un ''Quoi'' collectif. Antoine me regarda et me dit qu'il me protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me poussa délicatement vers la porte. Je l'ouvris puis la fermai tout en pointant mes armes sur le Panda qui se trouvait dans mon champ de vision.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Pour m'amuser !

A ces mots une myriade de policiers armés jusqu'aux dents vinrent vers moi. Le roi ursidé me regarda tout en riant et commença à compter les points qui étaient, je pensais, sur moi. Il s'arrêta au nombre quarante-cinq. Je tremblais comme une feuille, il était vrai qu'aucune de mes personnalités ne pouvaient me tuer mais un humain armé le pouvait. Je commençais à reculer mais un homme me menaçait avec une arme derrière moi.

\- Poses tes armes Mathieu. C'est pas avec deux vulgaires neuf milimètres que tu vas réussir à les arrêter et tu le sais très bien.

\- Panda, je t'en pris, redeviens comme avant …

\- Pourquoi ?! Pour que je continue ton émission pourrie ?! (Nd'A: C'est extrêmement méchant) A chanter à chaque fin d'épisode ?! Plus jamais ! T'as compris ?! Embarquez-le !

Antoine arriva et tira sur le policier derrière moi. Il me prit la main et commença à m'emmener vers l'intérieur quand il se prit une balle dans l'épaule nous faisant tomber tout les deux à la renverse. J'hurlais de tristesse pendant que le Panda riait de plaisir. On m'embarqua pendant que je pleurais.

* * *

Je me réveillais, une semaine après que Mathieu s'est fait embarqué. J'avais une horrible douleur à l'épaule et à la tête. J'étais dans ma chambre et le Prof -qui avait disparu à la création de l'air du Panda- y était aussi. Il me raconta qu'il était parti chercher d'autres Youtubers qui n'étaient pas en France. Il avait ramené Angel, Kriss, Fanta et Victor. Il m'avait aussi soigné de ma blessure à l'épaule mais je pouvais à peine marcher tellement la douleur était insupportable. Quand je réussis -par miracle- à me déplacer jusqu'au salon où se trouvait les personnalités de Mathieu, j'entendis :

\- Faut qu'on le sauve.

\- A ouais et comment gamin ?!

\- Bas j'en sais rien ... Je veux juste le sauver … Ça fait une semaine … Une semaine qu'il le torture en direct à la télé …

\- Qui le torture ?!

Le Prof qui était près de moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer mais mon cœur battait si vite que cela ne me rassurait point. Une rage montait en moi, une rage tellement immense qu'elle me criait de tuer la personne qui torturait mon aimé.

\- Répondez-moi putain ! Qui le torture ?!

\- …

\- Gamin t'es blessé, vas te reposer.

\- Non ! Je veux une réponse !

\- Calmes-toi gros.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?!

Le Geek alluma la télé sous l'ordre du Prof.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis votre cher roi Panda adoré. Vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau tuto ? De toute façon, je le passe sur toute les chaînes donc vous êtes obligés de le voir ! Bon commençons. Dis bonjour mon petit Mathieu.

\- Toi … Aussi … T'es petit …

Je vis le Panda fouetter Mathieu, le corps ensanglanté. Il ne possédait plus d'ongles, il avait plusieurs coupures sur son visage et sur son torse. Le Panda le prit et accrocha des crochets sur les tétons du Sommet qui le maintenaient en hauteur. Il cria de douleur.

\- Aujourd'hui, jouons avec ceci, un fouet à épine ! Ha Ha ! Il s'utilise de la même façon qu'un fouet … Logique mais pour plus de plaisir à entendre les cris de Mathieu, j'ai pris avec moi, de l'alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés.

Je le voyais le fouetter de plus en plus fort et plus rapidement. Puis juste après, lui verser l'alcool sur son corps meurtri par les coups rapides et violents. Mathieu hurlait, pleurait. Après trente minutes, le torturé s'était évanouie. Le Panda le détacha et le jeta dans l'ombre.

\- Et bien, c'est la fin de ce tuto de torture. Je vous laisse et on se retrouve dans trente minutes. Bye Bye.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Ce n'étaient pas de larmes de tristesse mais de rage. Je voulais tuer le Panda mais dans mon état actuel, je n'allais pas réussir. Victor entra dans la salle. Il avait les cheveux rasés et portait une crête au milieu de sa tête*. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais y voir de la rage. Lui aussi avait du voir ce que faisait cet enculé de Panda. Le Patron se leva et appela les autres de sa voix la plus rauque. Il voulait le buter. Enfin tout le monde voulait le buter, même Angel*. Autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, le Patron qui était au bout de table, se leva calmement. Il nous regarda quelque secondes.

\- Bon, j'y vais pas par quatre chemins ! Faut sauver Mathieu mais avant ça, il nous faut un plan et savoir où se trouve Mathieu.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Sans ces lunettes, on pouvait apercevoir toutes ces émotions. Un de ses yeux était blanc. Pourquoi son œil était comme ça ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ce poser des questions.

\- Toi, gamin, tu te reposes.

\- Non ! Je veux venir avec vous.

\- Non ! Tu ne viens pas !

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas que je vienne?!

\- Antoine …

C'était bien la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom. Il était extrêmes sérieux et parlait d'une voix douce. Ses yeux nous montraient qu'il était inquiet et en colère.

\- Je suis celui qui se rapproche de plus de Mathieu. Je le connais depuis sa ''tendre'' enfance jusqu'à maintenant donc je suis celui qui connais le plus ses sentiments. Si tu meurs, je m'en voudrais pour toujours.

Je le comprenais mais … Je voulais le sauver avec eux ! Je commençais à lui dire que je savais me protéger mais il se leva et me plaqua contre le mur. Je sentis une douleur traverser mon épaule. Le Prof se leva mais Links l'arrêta. La voix du Patron avait descendu de plusieurs octaves, sa voix était si puissante et si rauque que j'avais peur.

\- Antoine, si tu veux pas que je te torture, tu. Reste. Ici ! Putain, je t'avais parlé le plus calmement possible pour que tu comprennes mais ''MESSIEUR'' Daniel n'en fait qu'à sa tête au point de risquer de crever !

Il me prit violemment et me sortit de la salle. En quelques mouvements, je me retrouvai dans la cave du manoir. Il me balança sur une chaise devant deux poteaux au milieu de la cave. Victor arriva derrière et m'attacha à la chaise. Une question trottinait dans ma tête … Était-ce la cave d'Unknown Movies ? Mais ma question s'en alla quand j'entendis le Patron dire à Vic' de sortir, ce qu'il fit. Le dangereux criminel se mit dos à moi. Il commença à parler, par je ne sais quel façon avec la voix de Mathieu et enleva ses lunettes.

\- Écoute Antoine … Je veux que tu restes ici. Je sais que tu peux te protéger, je sais que tu peux atteindre une cible du haut d'un bâtiment de vingt-cinq étages, je sais tout ça mais tu resteras ici le temps que tu guérisses.

Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda de ses grands yeux chaleureux.

\- J'ai … J'ai compris. Détaches-moi s'il te plaît.

Il resta longuement devant moi puis il sortit ses lunettes d'une des poches de sa veste. Le criminel les posa sur son nez et reprit sa voix habituelle.

\- C'est mort gamin.

\- Mais je te promets que je ne bougerais pas !

Il rigola de sa voix rauque que je détestais tant.

\- J'ai pas les clés.

\- Merde !

Victor entra essoufflé, je pensais qu'il avait eu peur pour moi.

\- Bas alors gamin, t'as couru ?

\- Ouais … Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi … Tu gueules Antoine ?

\- T'as les clés de la chaîne ?

\- Il chercha les clés dans ses poches mais …

\- Non, je les ai pas.

\- Putain !

Le Patron rigola de plus belle au point de se tordre en deux. Il sortit les clés d'une de ses poches.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches gamin ?

Il me libéra. Je me massai les poignets, il avait bien serré ce con. Nous partîmes donc dans la salle de ''réunion'' où étaient les autres. La personnalité sombre entra et le Prof se mit devant lui …

\- Tu ne l'as pas blessé j'espère ?!

\- Mais non, t'inquiètes quatre yeux.

Le détenteur de la science infuse tiqua à cette appellation puis s'assit de même pour nous.

\- Bon où j'en étais avant que ce con s'interpose à ce que je dis... Geek, tu essais de trouver où se trouve la salle où Mathieu se fait torturer puis tu me fais un plan des lieux.

\- Ok.

\- Dès que j'aurais les plans, on se regroupera ici pour faire le plan pour le sauver.

La sonnerie de Flash Info du téléphone D'Angel l'interrompit. Le détenteur du dit portable le regarda et interpella le Patron.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Allumes la télé …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Flash Info …

Le criminel alluma la télé. Le Panda y était en fureur (Nd'A : je parle de l'état pas de … Quoi ?! Je précise) en direct sur touts les chaînes.

\- Chers Youtubers … Parlons affaires … Donnez-le moi sinon je tue le …

* * *

Je me réveillais dans cette salle obscure. Le Panda cadrait sa caméra. J'étais couvert de blessures. Après avoir terminé, il appela la chaîne Raptor News. Je savais pourquoi il les appelait … C'était l'heure de ma séance de torture. J'allais encore souffrir mais je le faisais pour lui …

\- Bon alors, Mathieu tu es prêts pour ton quatrième tutos de la journée ? Je me fiche de ta réponse de toute façon. Ha Ha Ha Ha !

\- Tu vas voir … Tu vas me le payer …

\- Je respirais très mal, j'avais mal de partout. L'ursidé s'approcha de moi et m'écorcha la joue avec un couteau tranchant.

\- C'est avec ceci que je vais m'amuser avec toi cette fois.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues … Ce connard me regarda longtemps dans les yeux comme s'il comprenait. Il s'attaqua à mon torse emplit d'une fureur immense. J'hurlais de douleur, ce corps était si faible et frêle. Il cria …

\- Tu n'es pas Mathieu !

Son téléphone sonna, il répondit d'un ton énervé.

* * *

Pendant que je cadrais ma caméra, mon très cher Mathieu se réveilla tel la belle au bois dormant. Après avoir terminé mon cadrage, j'appelais Raptor News pour leur dire que j'avais terminé. Je partis loin de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'écoute parler.

\- Nous nous préparons monsieur, nous nous préparons.

\- Parfait, vous avez appelé les autres chaînes j'espère ?

\- Évidement monsieur.

\- Très bien. Je vous rappellerais dès que je serais totalement prêt.

Je leur raccrochais et partis vers mon ''assistant''.

\- Bon alors Mathieu, prêt pour ton quatrième tutos de la journée ? Je me fiche de ta réponse de toute façon. Ha Ha Ha Ha !

\- Tu vas voir … Tu vas me le payer …

Je m'approchais près de sa tête et lui écorcha la joue avec mon nouveau joujou. Un couteau tranchant empoisonné.

\- C'est avec ceci que je vais m'amuser avec toi cette fois.

Il pleurait, c'était si drôle mais quelque chose me perturba. Ses yeux … Dans ses yeux là, il y avait de la force alors que ses yeux devaient refléter une envie de mourir au lieu de subir toutes ces tortures. Ce n'était pas lui ! Je m'acharnais sur son torse pour me venger. Cet imposteur hurla de douleur.

\- Tu n'es pas Mathieu !

Mon téléphone sonna, je répondis énervé.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Nous sommes prêts à être en direct, monsieur Panda.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas faire mon tuto maintenant, envoyé plutôt Bob Barbas !

\- Compris.

Il prévient le concerné et commença le décompte.

\- Antenne dans 3 … 2 … 1 …

\- Flash Info : Notre roi Panda a un nouveau message pour nous.

\- Chers Youtubers … Parlons affaires … Donnez-le moi sinon je tue le …

* * *

 _ **Et oui, vous ne saurez la suite que quand elle aura écrie le chapitre 3. Et oui, elle est toujours vivante, dis bonjour Maîtresse Panda.**_

 **Il me torture à écrire toujours plus. Aidez-moi ! *se prends un coup violent***

 _ **La ferme esclave et vas écrire !**_

 _ **C'était Black Panda bande de trou à merde. (Pour une fois que ce chevelu sert à quelque chose)**_

 _ **Bye Bye !**_

 **Le coin personnage :**

 **LinksTheSun : Alexis Breut**

 **Ses Frères : David et Jérémie Breut**

 **Chachou Panda : Chachou Panda**

 **Antoine : Antoine Daniel**

 **Alexis L : Alexis Lloyd**

 **Le fossoyeur : Le fossoyeur de film**

 **Bruce : E-penser**

 **Axolot : Axolot**

 **Seb et Fred : Sébastien Rassiat et Frédéric Molas**

 **Bob : Bob Lennon**

 **Angel : AngelMJ**

 **Kriss : Minute** **Papillon/Langue de Pub**

 **Fanta : Fantasio974**

 **Victor : InThePanda**


	4. Hésitation et Révélation

_**Bonjour ! Bonjour Misérables ! Je suis Black Panda ! Hi Hi !**_

 **Et bonsoir ! Je suis maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Et je sais … ça fait longtemps … Depuis Juillet … Désolé …**

 _ **Tu n'es point doué esclave !**_

 **Bon vous avez attendu longtemps pour savoir qui est le Patron et bien ….**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Qui était-il ? Qui était l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi ? Je ne savais plus, je ne comprenais point. Etait-il réellement le Patron ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Le soi disant ''Patron'' s'approcha de l'écran et sortit son téléphone. Il tapa un numéro et l'appela. Je le regardai puis la télé allumée. Le Panda toujours fou de rage, pris son téléphone à son tour et dit :

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est le moment de m'appeler ?!

\- Ho que oui gamin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?! Je sais que tu sais faire sa voix !

\- Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas que je raconte à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé i an jour pour jour… Où nous étions seuls dans ma chambre.

\- …

L'ursidé lui raccrocha au nez. Le Patron ria à gorge déployée puis il s'arrêta et nous regarda. C'était bel et bien le Patron, enfin pour les autres. J'avais toujours un doute sur qui il était. Je m'approchai de lui, je lui caressai la joue sous le regard des autres dont je me foutais royalement, et je l'embrassai sur ses lèvres d'un long baiser. Il ne répliqua point, il ne fit rien. Je me remis droit (je devais me baisser pour l'embrasser) après quelques secondes. Je ne voyais pas l'expression de ses yeux mais je voyais très clairement qu'il rougissait légèrement. Mathieu ou le Patron ? Ou un mélange des deux peut-être ? Il recula de deux pas.

\- Bas alors, tu n'aime plus mes baisers ?

\- Si mais ça m'a surpris. Tu n'as plus honte du regard des gens ?

\- Je m'en contrefiche pour l'instant. Je veux juste savoir qui tu es.

\- Pour vous tous présent dans cette salle, qui suis-je ?

Je répondis le premier :

\- Un mélange des deux.

Fred, Seb, Bob et les frères Breut répondirent qu'il était Mathieu par je ne sais qu'elle façon. Angel, Victor, François, Patrick et Bruce répondirent qu'il était le Patron. Les personnalités ne répondirent pas à cette question. Je les regardai mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient décider à le faire. Le savaient-ils ? On sonna à la porte pourtant nous n'attendions personne … Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Bob alla ouvrir la porte et emmena nos ''invités'' dans le salon. Il avait emmené Elwensà et Luca-Sans-S. Je les avais connus grâce à leurs dessins sur Twitter. Mais pourquoi les avaient-ils appelés ?

\- Je les ai appelés en renfort. Ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les dessins que je dessine prennent vie quand je le veux. Et Luca …

\- Je peux utiliser le vent comme arme.

\- Stylé !

Il avait de très bon amis dit donc mais …

\- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ?

\- …

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment, quand Luca pris la parole en premier :

\- Nous avons subi des expériences… Le Panda nous avait torturés pendant 1 mois et quand nous étions au bord de la mort, il nous proposa de le rejoindre. Nous avions accepté, nous n'en pouvions plus. A partir de là, il nous a fait subir des expériences puis des testes pour nous classer dans son armée de Ninja Panda.

\- Des …

\- Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Des Ninjas Pandas.

Nous étions tous surpris, il avait formé en si peu de temps des ninjas (qui sont en plus des Pandas … ok je continue d'écrire) Il avait les moyens ce connard d'enculé (désolé Maître) Et en plus de ça, il les classe, toujours aussi manique. Le Patron ou Mathieu ne parlait plus depuis l'arrivé de notre renfort. Il avait la tête baissée, il ne bougeait plus. Je m'approchai et je lui mis ma main sur mon épaule mais rien. Je lui parlai, il ne répondit pas. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Hey !

Toujours aucune réponse. Il dormait peut-être ? Il était fort pour dormir debout.

\- Patron !

\- Quoi ?!

Tout le monde, moi compris, sursauta.

\- Calme-toi. Je voulais juste savoir si t'étais vivant.

\- Ça se voit que je suis vivant Gamin ! Je suis juste crevé c'est tout !

Il partit du salon rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte. Que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

Je m'enfermais dans sa chambre et m'allongea sur son lit en me tenant la tête entre les mains. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je voyais tout ! Quand il se faisait torturer, quand il souffrait … j'en avais mal à la tête. Je voulais tellement le sauver … Pour rembourser ma dette envers lui …

 **Une semaine auparavant**

Je voyais Antoine à terre pendant que les policiers m'embarquaient. Etait-il mort ? Je ne le savais pas. Je me débattais dans cette camionnette, on l'on m'endormi quelques secondes plus tard. Une voix dans ma tête m'appela. C'était celle du Patron.

« - Gamin ! Je prends ta place !

\- Non c'est mon problème.

\- Putain Gamin ! Laisse-moi prendre ton corps ! Fais ce que je te dis et fais pas chier !

\- Non !

\- Mathieu ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! S'il te plaît.

\- …

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffre, donc donne le moi mais ne le dit à personne que tu es dans mon corps.

\- Ok mais pourquoi ?

\- Je tiens à ma réputation gamin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Tu feras un plan, tu viendras me récupérer et tu défonceras le Panda.

\- Promis.

\- Pas besoin de me le promettre gamin, je sais parfaitement que tu voudras récupérer ton corps avant une ou deux semaines.

\- Si tu le dit »

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans son corps, dans le manoir, devant le corps blessé d'Antoine allongé sur le canapé. Je devais être comme le Patron et ne pas m'inquiétais. Je lui avais promis.

 **Fin du souvenir**

Je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait dit que je voudrais reprendre mon corps. C'était bizarre de ne voir qu'un seul œil et surtout de se promener avec des lunettes de soleil dans une pièce. Comment faisait-il ? Je m'endormi sans m'en rendre compte sur son lit de soie.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, pour me le dire laissez une petite review et si vous voulez la suite faudra attendre et j'en suis désolé (je vais ressembler à Antoine Daniel à force)**

 _ **Ça j'en suis sûr, tu as déjà les cheveux (mais en pire).**_

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous** _ **(me)**_ **servir !**

 **Bye Bye**

 _ **Et c'était Black Panda bande de gens ! (et tu peux me dire pourquoi je passe après toi esclave !?)**_

 **PS : Pour les familles des victimes qui ont été tués lors de l'attentat le 13 Novembre 2015, je vous soutiens au plus profond de mon cœur. #PeaceandLove**


End file.
